


for the best

by jenny_wren



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda only acted for the best</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the best

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt: My kink: Timid little Jamie Kirk with A-cups and barely any ass being dominated by a horny teenage half-vulcan. Make me happy Anon.  
> Bonus: Amanda takes Spock to visit her old friend Winona Kirk, who just happens to have a daughter the same age.  
> Maximum bonus: Amanda knew exactly what she was getting into when she put Spock in the same house with a girl his age.  
> Willing to give up Firstborn if Amanda/Winona/Both walk in afterwards.  
> Will give you my katra if Jamie gets knocked up, Spock forms a bond ("To hell with the consequences" but in that cool vulcan way), and/or Spock throws Jamie over his shoulder and carries her to wherever the hell he pleases. 
> 
>  - I read 'Amanda knew exactly what she was getting into when she put Spock in the same house with a girl his age' and was throughly creeped out. This was the result. It probably fails on the happy front.

Winona strode into the shipyard with the cheerful yelled advice to have fun shopping. Amanda waved and drove off, not heading for the shopping centre full of clothes she wouldn’t be able to wear back on Vulcan, but for the small organic farm market where she could buy the vegetables her son required. The Kirks’ fridge appears to predominantly filled with dead pig, with some dead cow for variety.

Three hours ahead of when the children expect her, she arrives back at the farmhouse. She draws the car to a halt some distance away, she doesn’t want to disturb them, and walks the short distance to the house, shopping bags in hand.

She enters quietly through the back door into the kitchen, kicks of her shoes, leaves the bags on the table and creeps quietly through the house until she can peer round the edge of the living room door.

Spock has Jamie pinned to the wall, kissing her fiercely. His leg is wedged between hers, pinning her so her toes barely brush the floor, her struggles to reach the floor only result in her riding Spock’s thigh. He hasn’t bothered to restrain her hands and they bat ineffectually at his shoulders. Spock just snarls and kisses her harder, tearing at her shirt with one hand until it rips open and he can thumb the small breasts. Jamie isn’t wearing a bra, Amanda notes with disapproval.

Spock’s other hand strokes down the side of Jamie’s face, fingers playing over the meld points.

“You want this,” he growls. “You want me to fill you up until you scream.”

Jamie nods jerkily and clutches at his shoulders for balance. Spock shoves her short skirt further up her hips. He uses both hands to snap the seam on her panties and cast the scrap of cotton aside, before quickly opening his own fly. 

Grabbing Jamie’s hips in a grip that will leave bruises, he hoists her higher against the wall. It takes a moment for him to position her perfectly, then he lets her drop.

Jamie throws her head back and does indeed scream.

“You are a virgin,” Spock notes clinically, “some discomfort is to be expected.” He lifts her up again and lets her drop back onto his cock. Jamie yells and thrashes feebly. Spock works her up and down until he shouts out his own release.

As Spock slumps against her, Jamie shoves at him more strongly.

“Okay,” she says shakily, “you’ve had your fun. Now let me go.”

Spock smacks her sharply on the ass, “I am not some weak human. I can take my pleasure many times.”

Holding her tightly, her carries her across the room and drapes her across the sturdy back of the sofa. She tries to rise but he holds her easily in place with one hand between her shoulder blades. Jamie twists and jerks as he shoves back inside her.

“You will gain satisfaction from this.” Spock’s hand slides under her body so he can rub his fingers against her sex. His hips rock as he thrusts steadily in and out of her, and his fingers continue to work her, but Jamie keeps squirming resistantly.

Finally Spock snarls and blankets her body with his to keep her in place and slaps his hands to either side of her face.

“You _will_ gain satisfaction from this.” His eyes narrow and Amanda is certain he is bringing the full force of his Vulcan will to bear on Jamie’s unguarded human mind. When Jamie shrieks and comes, Amanda is not surprised.

Spock grinds pleasure into her until Jamie is spent and gasping.

“Now I will bond us.”

Jamie attempts to buck him off, but is a weak effort that slowly stills under the power of the bonding. Eventually she just sags limply over the sofa as Spock fucks her relentlessly until he comes with a shout of triumph.

Amanda is hard put not to squeal with joy at watching her little boy get married. It worked out just like she hoped. She doesn’t trust the Vulcan girl Sarek picked out for their son, a sly little minx if ever there was one. Vulcan girls, like most Vulcans, just don’t appreciate her beloved son the way they should. A human is the most suitable choice for Spock, she will never be able to consider herself superior by blood, never threaten to outdo his academic achievements, never be able choose another Vulcan for a lover and challenge the bond.

Amanda had been sure if she placed Spock in a house with a teenage girl approximately his own age that this would be the natural consequence. And this was Jamie Kirk, the hero George Kirk’s daughter, which will certainly soften her husband’s disapproval of a human bondmate. Politically it will be dynamite.

Spock pulled off his bondmate’s slumped body.

“Do you not think the height of the coffee table would be most advantageous for copulation?”

Jamie mutters something unintelligible that can only be, “Yes Spock.”

Amanda sneaks away on silent feet. She doesn’t want to intrude on their honeymoon.

 

Things are a little awkward when Winona returns to find Spock seated on the sofa with Jamie on his lap, her head drooping on his shoulder as he lifts her lazily up and down on his cock.

Amanda hurries back into the living room to find Winona screeching at the two teenagers. Spock stares pensively at her,

“I am sorry you are distressed Mrs Kirk, but Jamie is my bondmate, it is perfectly logical we fuck ‘six ways to Sunday’.”

He lifts Jamie up and swings her over his shoulder, giving them all an excellent view of Jamie’s swollen, red, dripping cunt.

“We shall retire to our room and continue to cement our bond.” Completely ignoring Winona’s angry expostulations, he marches away.

“Oh Winona, isn’t it wonderful, our babies all grown up.”

“Jamie’s only fifteen.”

“Spock’s merely three years older. Of course it was very naughty of him to bond with Jamie just like that. You do know bonding is just like marriage?”

Winona perceptibly softens at the mention of marriage.

“They’re young and in love,” Amanda gushes.

“Well, Frank is always saying Jamie is too wild and flighty. Maybe marriage is just the thing to settle her down.”

Amanda and her son bear a shell-shocked Jamie back to Vulcan in triumph. 

-

Amanda is still satisfied nearly seven years later. Jamie is a model daughter-in-law. She has adapted completely to Vulcan culture. Amanda is actually disappointed Jamie doesn’t miss Earth festivals more, it would be nice to have an ally in convincing the men it is logical to celebrate cultural traditions, no matter that they are illogically based. Jamie just stares at her hands and asks, “What does it matter?” 

Last year, painfully nostalgic, Amanda had persisted until Jamie raised her head, “It’s not like it’s cold. Surely it is illogical to celebrate a winter festival when it is too hot to go outside.”

“A most logical statement, wife,” said Spock, seizing her hand in a tight kiss.

Sarek tutted his disapproval and the subject was dropped. Amanda had thought she saw something like sly satisfaction in Jamie’s eyes but she must have been mistaken. Jamie is a model daughter-in-law.

She is a comfort to talk to while Sarek and Spock play chess in the evenings. Jamie had expressed some interest in learning chess but Amanda had explained the human brain couldn’t cope with the complexity of Vulcan chess, so now Jamie sits with her and they knit together. 

During the day Sarek deals with his Council duties and Spock attends the Vulcan Science Academy. Gently but firmly discouraged from pursuing a scientific career, Jamie has settled on painting. Not quite acceptable, but allowable for a human unable to compete with Vulcans’ logical abilities.

Sarek doesn’t approve of Jamie’s painting. He understands, of course, that some form of self-expression is required by humans for optimal mental health, but Amanda was never as demanding, unlike Jamie who will spend hours hidden away in the room at the top of the house and refuse to let anybody enter her studio.

Spock is indulgent of his wife. As long as Jamie is there to greet him the moment he returns home, he allows to her act as she chooses while he is away from the house. He has no interest in the paintings and Jamie has never shown him one.

Amanda finds this vaguely strange behavior for a human. From what she remembers humans are eager to share their achievements with the people who are important in their lives. Worried about what exactly Jamie is painting, the scandal that would erupt if Ambassador Sarek’s daughter-in-law is discovered painting nudes doesn’t bear thinking about, she snuck in one day when Jamie was occupied by Spock.

To her surprise the pictures were all abstracts, violent swirls of color that almost screamed off the canvas. Amanda’s breath caught in her throat as she gazed at them, mesmerized. It was like looking at something wonderful that she had almost forgotten.

Jamie found her there, still entranced.

“Get out,” she glowered.

“But Jamie, they’re beautiful.”

“Out.” Jamie actually shoved her, which so caught Amanda off-guard she was out the studio before she realized it.

Jamie took to locking her studio after that and Amanda hasn’t yet come up with a logical enough reason to demand she hand over the key. It doesn’t help she can’t quite concentrate when she thinks of those pictures.

 

But in all other respects Jamie is a model daughter-in-law. The only disadvantage to a human daughter-in-law is that humans damage so much easier than Vulcans, which means regularly escorting Jamie to the Medical Services.

Usually this isn’t a problem. The Vulcan doctors on duty are sympathetic to Spock’s difficulties at dealing with the fragility of humans. This time though there is a human doctor at Medical Services, on secondment as part of his Starfleet training, and logically enough they give Jamie to him as a patient.

Dr McCoy is loud.

“I do not fucking care about humans being ‘fragile’. Fucking constant low-grade pain is not fucking normal, you supercilious, cold-blooded bastards.”

Amanda sniffs, “As a human, my blood is the same temperature as yours Doctor.”

“No, you’re frozen right fucking through.”

“Hey Sawbones,” says Jamie. “Stop worrying. Seriously, what does it matter?”

“What does it matter? Oh God.”

“Just patch the fractures back together and I’ll be out your hair.”

“Like hell. You are staying right there in that biobed until I have a chance to fix the fucking _years_ of damage.”

“Dr McCoy,” one of the Vulcan doctor approaches. “Is there a problem?”

“Yeah Solok, I’ll say there is. What the hell kind of medical care have you been giving this young lady?”

Solok stiffens. “The very best naturally.”

“Oh naturally. So why has she been taking pain killers continuously for nigh on six years?”

“I’m fine,” protests Jamie, trying to rise from the bed and wincing when she stresses her fractured wrist. Dr McCoy places his hand flat against her sternum and pushes her back onto the biobed.

Jamie’s lips pull back in a snarl, “You don’t control me.”

Dr McCoy whips his hand away, looking properly shocked and apologetic for manhandling a Vulcan’s wife. “I sure don’t. But, darling, please don’t ask me to let you walk out of here in this condition.”

“I..” Jamie trails off and casts Amanda a helpless look.

“Lady Amanda,” Solok starts to speak, slow and measured.

“Solok,” Amanda breaks in quickly, “my son’s time is approaching,” she’s nearly sure that’s true, Spock’s rarely this careless, “the outworlder doesn’t understand.”

“I understand just fine,” sneers McCoy, “you green-blooded bastards and your secretive, illogical little sex rituals. Let me tell you, you put this young lady though that in this condition and you’ll be good as killing her.”

“I don’t think Dr McCoy understands quite what he’s saying,” says Amanda. “Or maybe he understands all too well. Who put you up to this McCoy?”

“Lady Amanda,” says Solok, “I can detect nothing but sincerity from _Doctor_ McCoy. Angry sincerity.”

“Get the hell out of head, you damn hobgoblin,” says McCoy.

Amanda cannot imagine how somebody so obviously xenophobic was allowed to enter Starfleet.

“Is there some logical reason to deny your daughter-in-law medical treatment,” continues Solok.

Amanda grits her teeth. “Of course not Dr Solok. I will return tomorrow.”

“Next week,” snaps McCoy.”

“As you say Doctor.” Amanda nods her head respectfully, secure in the knowledge Spock will challenge this ruling the instant he returns home.

Spock does, but to her shock he does not return from Medical Services with a repentant Jamie in tow. Jamie remains at Medical Services for the full week.

Spock greets her return so enthusiastically that Jamie heads back to Medical Services the next day. Amanda offers to treat her with the dermal regenerator they keep in the house, since she thought Jamie would prefer to stay away from Medical Services after that, but Jamie insists.

Amanda contacts Spock, but Spock, distracted by his experiments, also insists she return. Over the next couple of months Jamie is a regular visitor to Medical Services and Spock takes to spending the nights she is away working on his experiments at the VSA. It seems to suit them both and Amanda allows herself to relax.

Then Spock is sent home from the VSA for smashing six racks of test tubes after an experiment goes wrong. His time is upon him.

Sarek and Amanda make arrangements to stay elsewhere while Jamie prepares an elaborate dinner. They all sit down together to share a celebratory meal before Sarek and Amanda leave Spock and Jamie alone to undergo Spock’s time.

Jamie quietly clears the dishes away while Sarek discusses what is to come with Spock. It takes them about ten minutes to realize Jamie has not come back.

A quick check reveals her shoes and coat are also missing. Sarek and Spock exchange glances and hurry away. Struck by a sudden foreboding, Amanda races up the stairs to Jamie’s studio. Dry-mouthed, she tries the door. It swings open easily.

All the lights are on. Jamie’s wild abstract pictures still hang on the walls, but in centre place is a painting of Dr McCoy. It actually takes Amanda a second to recognize the furious doctor in the tender-eyed man Jamie has portrayed.

Surrounded by her daughter-in-law’s angry, desperate pictures, under McCoy’s accusing stare, Amanda crumples to the floor and weeps.

 

Finally she smudges her tears back with hands and rises to her feet. In her heart she already knows it’s too late, but she still walks as swiftly as she can to the place of the kal-if-fee.

Jamie stands alone under the disapproving gaze of the Vulcans gathered to observe.

“Wife,” calls Sarek. Amanda scurries to his side. “She has invoked the challenge.” The cold anger in her husband’s voice makes her shiver.

There is a clash of wood on wood as her daughter-in-law’s champion faces down her son. 

“The doctor will lose,” says Sarek calmly.

Amanda stares in horror. McCoy is clearly out of his depth and no match for her son. She cannot imagine what Jamie was thinking to challenge with a champion who has no hope of winning. She cannot imagine what it will do to her son to have a bondmate who invoked the challenge.

“McCoy is a human,” she says hurriedly. “He cannot have understood what he was doing. Need they fight to the end?” 

“Kal-if-fee is a fight to the death,” says her husband implacably. “There can be no mercy.”

Amanda stares across the ground at her daughter-in-law. Jamie stands straight and tall, body tight with tension. Her fist is pressed tightly to her mouth and she is deathly pale. Amanda averts her gaze and returns her attention to the fight.

Spock staggers, almost slipping, and Amanda cries out in shock. Her son’s gaze flies to her face. 

“Be silent,” hisses Sarek, hand tight around her wrist.

McCoy takes advantage of Spock’s distraction to step behind him and slam the lirpa across his shoulders. Spock catches himself before he can fall but it takes him a long minute to regain his balance. McCoy bludgeons him again with the lirpa. Her son falls to the dirt.

McCoy steps back, lirpa raised, and waits as her son hauls himself to his knees and then, using the lirpa for support, to his feet. With an audible grunt of effort, Spock hoists the lirpa up and swings it again.

McCoy easily dodges back out of reach and continues to dodge as Spock's attacks grow more and more erratic. Finally Spock lunges desperately for the doctor, overreaches himself and crashes to the ground.

He does not get up.

“Oh,” Jamie cries out, “oh my God. Bones you did it. I’m free. I can feel it.” She pats her head as if she can touch a physical manifestation of the broken bond. “Oh Bones.” She flies across the ground and into the doctor’s arms.

They don’t kiss, like Amanda was expecting, just hold each other tightly. T’Pau walks towards them and Amanda knows the Vulcan will make speedy arrangements to return the couple to Earth. Amanda has no further interest in the matter.

She turns and walks on disjointed limbs to her son’s body. She collapses to her knees, only vaguely aware of Sarek standing behind her, and clutches Spock’s hand.

“Spock, Spock, oh my precious son.”

A shadow falls over her. She looks up to see McCoy and her former daughter-in-law. Jamie looks exhausted and breathlessly happy. Amanda can’t actually remember ever seeing Jamie look happy. McCoy is quietly triumphant but his smile at her is compassionate.

“You might want to start CPR pretty soon. The neurotoxin Jamie fed him isn’t fatal, but lack of oxygen to the brain will be,” he says. Together, he and Jamie turn away and walk away.

Amanda stares after them for a long breathless moment, then presses her hands one on top of the other just above her son’s heart and starts to count off compressions.


End file.
